


Sleeping with Corey

by Robot334



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Healing, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robot334/pseuds/Robot334
Summary: Corey is able to save people with his body.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfiction ever.

Stiles was getting ready to go to bed. That was normal for him. The thing that was not normal was the young chimera standing in the corner. Stiles didn't like the fact that Corey had to spend the night. Let alone be sleeping in the same bed as him. "This is awkward" Stiles broke the silence, that hung in the air like a thick miasma. "Sorry about all this" Corey said meekly. Stiles gave a reassuring smile to the younger teen. "It's not your fault" he laughed rubbing the back of his head. Just then the bedroom door opened making them both turn to the intruder. The Sheriff stood in the door way in his uniform. "I am going to work Stiles" he was about to close the door when he noticed Corey. "Hey, Corey what are you doing here" he inquired? "Stiles has contracted a paranormal disease that may lead to spontaneous combustion. Since I'm a chameleon Deaton believes my body will leech the heat away from Stiles, preventing him from bursting into flames" he explained. Corey thought he had explained it nicely so he was confused when they both just stared at him. "Why are you both just staring at me." The Sheriff laughed out loud "I think Stiles is just surprised you didn't lie to me. Well I have to go now have fun you two" he closed the door as he left. They both heard the front door open, close, then lock. "I guess we should get into bed" Stiles pointed to the bed in front of them. Corey crawled into the bed getting under the covers. "Your bed is so comfortable" he said sleepily. Stiles smiled at the kid as he began to doze off. His smile turned into a frown when he saw that Corey was in the middle of the bed. "Hey Corey, please move over a bit" he nudged him on the shoulder. Corey opened his eyes "Sorry for falling asleep so fast." "That is fine, just scooch over a bit" He slipped into his bed as Corey moved over. Both were lying in silence for what seemed like an eternity, but was actually just 10 minutes. Stiles felt suddenly really hot, uncomfortably hot. He could see steam begin to rise from his body in the moonlight. "Umm Corey" he started to say nervously "I think i'm about to burst into flames" he was really terrified. He didn't actually think that it would really happen. He felt Corey wrap his arms around him pulling him close. He began to cool down, yet still felt too hot. "It seems to be working, but I still feel really warm" Stiles complained. "We should take off more clothing for skin to skin contact" Corey told him as he moved and began to take off his shirt. Stiles did not like when Corey had let go of him. As the heat within him spiked. "Take off your shirt" Corey began to pull off Stile's shirt. Stiles needed to feel the cool flesh of the chimera against his own. "Please get it off me" his shirt wouldn't come off fast enough. He was getting so desperate that Corey just used his strength to rip it off of him. Grabbing onto the boy like a lifeline, which at the moment he was. Stiles could feel himself rapidly cooling off. The relief he felt was instant. "I feel so better now" Stiles said. "Glad I could help" Corey replied with a slight giggle, as Stiles had tickled him with him moving to get into a more comfortable position. After they both found snug positions. Corey's phone broke the serenity. "It's Mason" he told Stiles. "You should answer it" Stiles closed his eyes half listening to the conversation. When Corey had finished his call, Stiles had fallen asleep. Corey gave the afflicted boy a small kiss on his forehead. Then followed him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was blinding bright as it forced its way into the room. Corey opened his eyes begrudgingly. Not remembering where he was at first. Then it slowly came back to him. He was in Stiles' bedroom. Getting more awake he noticed he was alone. Not wanting to leave the bed hunger eventually won the battle. He found Stiles in the kitchen having made some pancakes. Sitting at the kitchen table he watched as Stiles put a huge stack of pancakes in front of him. He looked at Stiles in surprise at the amount of food offered him. Stiles set his own plate, which contained half the amount. "I know you werecreatures need to eat a lot, and you most likely used a lot of energy healing me." He explained around mouthfuls. Looking down at the food Corey began to salivate. He began to eat. First slowly and politely with small bites. It wasn't the best tasting pancakes he had ever had, but he was starving and hunger is the best sauce. He began to wolf the food down. In a depressing short time there was no more wonderful food in front of him. Whimpering at this fact his eyes lit up when Stiles pushed his own plate towards the hungry chimera. Looking up he proceeded to devour the gifted food when Stiles nodded. "wow you really were hungry" Stiles commented when Corey finished. Corey put the plate down after having physically licked it clean. "Thank you, it was very good" He put the plate in the sink then proceeded to fill it with dishsoap and water. "You don't have to do the dishes" Stiles said to him as he began to clear the table. "I feel like I should having eaten your food" Corey explained as he washed the dishes. Stiles sat at the table "you know" he began. Corey stopped what he was doing to turn and look at the boy. "When I was told we had to sleep in my bed together I was totally against it. Like did not want to go through with it." Corey nodded in understanding. Recalling when they were told what had to take place. Stiles continued "But you are so comfy like a living security blanket" taking a small breath. Corey had finished the last dish wondering what Stiles would say next. "I actually kind of hope that I'm not fully cured" He cast his eyes downward to the floor. Corey took a small breath in "If not we could have an arangement where I could sleep over once in a while" he said smiling as Stiles returned his smile. "What should we do today" Stiles asked? Since it was spring break Corey didn't have any need to go anywhere. "So should we invite anyone else, or" Corey held the questiion? "I think we should take this time to bond with each other. We should call everyone and tell them though" he began to text the pack. HANGING OUT WITH COREY DO NOT BOTHER US UNLESS THERE IS AN EMERGENCY. "Now send" he pressed the button as he said it. Corey's phone went off making him a bit annoyed then he saw it was the text Stiles had just sent. "Why did I receive the text" he asked? "Because you are part of the pack" Stiles responded. Stiles grabbed his keys "Come on" he lead Corey out the door. Hopping into Roscoe Corey wondered where they were heading. "Where are we going" he asked? "I think we could just drive around" Stiles started the jeep. Corey felt that was a great idea.

As they drove around Beacon Hills, Corey opened up to Stiles. Nothing that Stiles hadn't already figured out, or had learned from Mason. Stiles liked listening as usually he was the one talking so much. "I think this is the most I have ever heard you say" Stiles joked. "I guess it is" Corey shrugged sinking into the seat. "Hey I'm sorry if I offended you, I like when you talk" he turned to look at him for a second. Seeing Corey sit back up he grinned. "It's fine, it's just that my parents would always say, you talk to much just shut up." Stiles grabbed his hand squeezing gently "People always tell me to shut up, only in my case I deserve it" they laughed at that. They were laughing when Stiles received a text. "Could you get my phone" Stiles asked? Corey got the phone reading the message. "It's from Melissa, she says that Nolan was brought into the hospital with the symptoms you had before. And that they couldn't find anything that was the cause. Then his parents took him home. Complaining about how much money it was going to cost for the stupid visit when no one knew what was wrong with him" Corey put the phone down pissed off. "They sound like my parents" Stiles gave a quick nod then began to drive towards Nolan's home.


	3. chapter 3

Stiles decided to park a couple houses down from Nolan's home. Shutting off the jeep they both got out. Taking a couple of minutes to walk to the door. "I think you should go invisible" Stiles told the other boy as the got to the porch. Corey looked up at the house then disappeared from sight. Stiles took a moment to try and see if he could make out where Corey was. He then felt a little push making him stumble towards the steps. "Okay okay I'm going" Stiles picked himself up walked up the steps. Ringing the bell he could hear yelling from inside. "Ger the door" a woman screamed shrilly. "You get the door" a male voice retorted. Stiles rolled his eyes in annoyance then loudly banged on the door. The door swung open with such force that if Corey hadn't been standing right behind him Stiles would have fallen. "What" the portly man in a stained shirt snarled. "I'm Stiles and was just wondering how Nolan was" he said. The man just sneered at him "He's fine" then slammed the door. Stiles was about to ring the bell when his phone vibrated. It was a text from Corey, I'M INSIDE SEE YOU IN A BIT." Corey must have slipped inside as soon as the door was opened he thought. He walked back to his jeep.  
As soon as the door was open Corey quickly got inside. It was a good thing he did as a moment later the door was closed. He texted Stiles then made his way to where he figured Nolan's room was. Making sure no one was around he opened the door. He was met with a wave of heat that was emanating from Nolan. The boy was sweating profusely and moaning. Corey slipped back into the visible world. "Hey Nolan" quietly called to him. Nolan opened his eyes. Surprise flashed through them then he closed them to exhausted to keep them open. "Here to kill me" he croaked. "No" Corey said taken aback "I think I can help you" he placed his hand on Nolan's forehead. Drawing the heat radiating from the sick male. Nolan began to feel better enough to look at Corey. "Can you get up" Corey asked him? Nolan eased himself up then collapsed to the floor. Corey reached down helping Nolan off of the floor. Corey used his strength to easily pick him up. The parts of bare skin that touched Nolan caused him to cool off. "I'm starting to feel a bit better" Nolan was able to get out. "I seem to be able to cool people down with skin contact" Corey explained. "What is wrong with me" Nolan asked? "You look to have came down with a supernatural disease. That may cause you to burst into flames" Corey told him. Nolan's eyes went wide "Like spontaneous human combustion." Corey smiled at Nolan's fear "I won't let that happen" he assured him. "Even though I stabbed your hand" his eyes cast downwards in shame. "Hey you already apologized for that" he looked at the hand "see no scars" he smiled. Nolan grabbed the hand and rubbed it all over his face. "So how do I get cured" Nolan asked? "We just have to cuddle for the night or so" Corey stated then realised something "I have to call Stiles for a sec." Nolan didn't want to eavesdrop but he also didn't want to let Corey go. Corey waited for Stiles to answer while he idly petted the boy beside him. "Hey... Yeah he has what you had, will you be okay without me?" Nolan looked over with terror flashing across his face. "You should be fine for a day... that is great, well see you tomorrow" he hung up. Turning to Nolan he said "You don't have to be so nervous." "I'm sorry, was just terrified you would leave me. I'm also kinda am scared my parents will come into my room" He looked at the closed door thinking that just by saying it outloud it would come true. Corey faded from sight. Nolan could still feel him yet he couldn't see him. Reappearing the chimera had a confused look on his face. "What's wrong" the freckle faced boy asked? "Usually when I'm holding someone or something they go invisible with me." "Perhaps there is something wrong with me" Nolan supplied. "I don't think that is it let's try again" he grabbed Nolan in a hug. Squeezing him tightly to his chest. This time Nolan saw everything in a green glow. Then the green glow vanished as suddenly as it has appeared. "That was amazing" he blurted out in awe. Corey was looking off into space as he was lost in thought. "Sorry I wasn't listening was thinking about something." Nolan didn't mind at all. They or rather Corey experimented with turning invisible while holding onto something. He found that he could make something disappear with him, or not even if he was holding it. "Maybe your abilities have evolved" Nolan stated. "Maybe" Corey replied unsure. Nolan yawned which caused Corey to yawn in return. "We should get to sleep" Corey took off his shirt then his pants. "The bare skin will prevent you from being burnt to a crisp" he said. Nolan felt stupid having forgotten that was why Corey was here in the first place. He also got undressed down to his boxers. The ran into a problem with the bed. It was only for one person. Nolan came up with the idea that he would lie down on his bed. With Corey drapped over him like a blanket. He could also be invisible so that if anyone happened to peek in they would just see Nolan like normal. It was weird for Nolan as he could feel but not see corey. "I'm not hurting you am I" Corey asked? Being held down prevented Nolan from jumping off the bed in shock. "Warn me before you speak please" he heard slight snickering. "Are you laughing at me now" he said. Corey reappeared "Sorry, how about I run my hand into your hair like this" he moved his hand through the hair. "That would be better, thanks" he said calming down. Corey vanished again. As he was lying there Nolan began to drift off to sleep. He then felt his hair move. Bracing himself for Corey to talk. "Could you shift a bit, kind of uncomfortable here" he asked? Nolan moved until they both found positions they could sleep through. Nolan did have to stop from having his arms wrapped around the invisible boy, as it would look strarange for them to be hovering in mid air. Nolan fell asleep first. Listening to the slow breathing and steady heart beat lulled Corey into a peaceful rest.


	4. chapter 4

Nolan slowly began to wake up. At first he was confused as he felt a weight on top of him. Opening his eyes he saw nothing. With his hands he began to feel the body on top of him. Running his fingers along the unseen smooth skin. He woke up some more with the realization that he was groping Corey. His hands stopped their roaming and just rested on the only thing that wasn't skin. Corey reappeared with a lazy smile. "Nolan, why are you holding my butt?" Nolan moved his hands off of Corey "Sorry" he felt his face burn as a blush formed. Waiting for Corey to get up. Instead he could feel soft breath on his cheek as Corey drifted back to sleep. As he closed his eyes himself he thought that maybe the constant use of his powers, had drained the chimera. His parents would both be gone for the day. That meant Nolan didn't need to worry about Corey being seen in his bed on top of him. Lying almost motionless for a couple of hours was taking it's toll on the human. He wished Corey would wake up or move. He began to notice he was feeling hungry and thirsty. Drifting in and out of blessed sleep only seemed to increase the pains. Getting to the point where he found himself staring at Corey's lips. The small opening between the lips offered a view of a pool of spit. Nolan tried to tilt his head toward the pool. Like a man dying of thirst in the desert. He stretched his tongue out entering the soft lips. Nolan froze as Corey's eyes shot open. He pulled his tongue back into his mouth. Corey pushed himself up, wiping his eyes. "Were you trying to kiss me" he asked? Thunking of lying and just saying yes. He knew he couldn't, and not because Corey might know if he was lying or not. He wasn't sure about that. "I was trying to drink your saliva" saying it outloud made him cringe. Giving him a perplexed look he continued. "You wouldn't wake up and I was really thirsty" Nolan couldn't look at him as he said that. There was a moment that seemed to hang forever and he turned back to Corey expecting to see disgust in his eyes. Instead he saw understanding. "when I slept with Stiles I woke up starving, I guess with you it made me tired" he laughed. Nolan frowned at him "It's not funny I tried to drink your spit." Corey laughed harder with tears begin to stream down his face. Wiping the tears with his fingers he heid his hand out to the other boy. "Did you want my tears too" he teased? Snarling he stormed into the kitchen to get some water. After drinking two refreshing glasses of water he noticed everything looked brighter. He could now read the tiny print on a magnet on the fridge. Something that needed a magnifying glass or holding it really close to be able to read. He was starting to freak out a bit. He felt Corey walk up to him place a hand on his arm. "Is everything okay" Corey's hand felt so cool on his arm. "I think you infected me, i can see better now" Nolan said in a monotone voice. Removing his hand Corey licked his lips as he thought of what to say. "I'm not a natural supernatural, plus only a bite from an alpha can change someone" he could feel the fear emitting from Nolan. "Then how come I now have excellent vision" he turned to Corey. The chimera stared at the frightened boy. He began to see a faint glow coming from Nolan. It was mostly a bluish colour with a tinge of purple splashed in. He blinked and the glow went away. He then concentrated on being able to see the glow. After some practicing he knew how to see the glow. Nolan had calmed down from his ordeal as he watched the iris's of Corey's eyes expand and contract. "what is going on" he asked? He could see Corey debating on what to say. "I can see a glow coming of of you." Nolan looked at his own hand, he couldn't see anything like a glow. "You mean an aura" he said. "I guess how did you know?" "I did research some stuff when I was a hunter" Nolan blushed as he said the last thing. "Hey" Corey reached a hand out to him. "You have already been forgiven for what happened." Nolan hugged Corey holding him close. Standing for a few minutes in a caring embrace. It was Corey who pulled away first "We should meet up with Mason and Liam." Nolan nodded as he followed Corey back to his room to get ready to leave the house.


	5. chapter 5

Nolan stood with Corey waiting for Mason to pick them up. They both stood on the porch of his house. Nolan was getting nervous as every car that turned looked liike his parents. He didn't want them to see him with Corey. His parents weren't the warmest people on the planet. He kept jumping every time a car turned into his view then sighed in relief when it was clearly not them. "Is anyrhing the matter" Corey asked? Having witnessed him jumping after every car drove by. "I'm just afraid my parents will show up, and they'll ground me" he mumbled. "Why would they do that" Corey asked? "They don't seem to need a reason to punish me" Nolan told him. He didn't know why was opening up to the boy he had stabbed. "I'm not sure why I'm telling you this" he told him. Corey gave a sad smile "Perhaps you feel a shared connection with me, as my parents are also horrible people." Nolan was stunned at this news that Corey had just revealed about his family. Before he could say anyting Mason pulled up. Nolan got in the back and was surprised when Corey climbed in with him. Seeing Liam riding shotgun answered his unasked question. "So how was it sleeping with my boyfriend" Mason teased. Nolan was at a loss for words as he didn't hear the teasing tone in the voice. "Leave him alone" Liam defended him, for which Nolan was grateful. Feeling a little self conscious he leaned into Corey. Who then wrapped his arms around him "Are you feeling warm" Corey asked worried? He began to pull away as he didn't feel warm from the sickness. "No I just wanted you to hold me" he was amzed that Corey tightened his grip on him holding him closer. He closed his eyes listening to nothing as they drove he didn't know where. Corey held Nolan close to him feeling content. He couldn't explain it, yet he felt very ptotective of the human. He then activated his aura seeing ability to look at Liam and Mason. With Mason it was blue, but with Liam it was red. He then looked down to himself he seemed to be purple. "So I can now some how see aura's" he told his friends. Liam twisted around staring at him. He saw his boyfriend want to turn as well, but he was driving and didn't want to crash. "What do you mean can see aura's now" Liam asked? "I don't know but if I concentrate I can see an aura around people" he told them. They had arrived at Mason's house. Shaking Nolan a bit to rouse him they then climbed out the car to enter the house. Nolan looked around at the very nice home. He followed the others to the dining room sitting at the table along with Liam and Corey. Mason grabbed some glasses pouring them all something to drink from the fridge. After Mason joined them he and Liam turned to Corey. "Do you see aura's all the time" Liam asked? Nolan watched as Corey shook his head no, then clarify. "Only when I think about it" he elaborated. "What colour are they" Mason piped in? "You are blue and Liam is red, I seem to be purple, and Nolan was a purplish blue that is now blue" Corey told them. "Wait why did Nolan's aura change" Liam was confused? Nolan thought is was time to speak up. "I also had really good vision for a bit." The other two gave him confused looks. "Did Nolan have the purplish blue aura when he had the better vision" Mason asked them? They both looked at each other then back to the others. "I kind of licked Corey's lips" Nolan supplied. He thought Mason would get mad or upset, but he seemed to be intrigued. "I'm thinking you" he pointed to his boyfriend "Somehow gave Nolan here" he then pointed to said boy "supernatural vision." The three others were lost as Mason was explaining this. Mason went to his boyfriend and kissed him. After a few seconds he pulled away with his eyes closed. They all watched as Mason opened his eyes looking around in wonder at everything that was so vibrant and crystal clear to him. "This is cool, is this what you see all the time" he asked Liam? Liam shrugged "I'm not sure what you are seeing now, so I can't say" Liam said. "True" Mason then turned back to Corey "What is the colour of my aura now" he asked? Corey looked seeing the same purplish blue he saw before around Nolan. "It is a purplish blue" he told him. Mason smiled as his hypothesis seemed to be correct. "We should do some more testing" he told the others getting excited.


End file.
